


Nepenthe

by Gleadiolus



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, flower - Freeform, treasure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleadiolus/pseuds/Gleadiolus
Summary: How to express your love with another language?
Relationships: Jaehyuk/Asahi, Yoon Jaehyuk/Hamada Asahi





	1. Chapter 1

Bus itu berhenti ketika pintu terbuka, tampak seorang pemuda manis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya turun dari sana.

Pemuda itu mengambil langkah santai menuju rumahnya. Setelah beberapa waktu terlewati, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu berubah pikiran. Menoleh ke kiri, ia mendekati sebuah bangunan bercat hijau pastel dan putih. Ketika ia melihat ke atas, tulisan “Blooming Garden” terpampang dengan jelas di atas pintu masuk. Rupanya pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Dengan pelan pemuda itu berjalan pelan mengitari toko. Mencoba melihat melalui jendela, siapakah yang berada di dalam toko?.

Ketika ia berhasil menemukan sosok "itu" wajahnya seketika menjadi sengit. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, sekarang ia ragu untuk memasuki toko.

 _"Haruskah aku masuk?"_ Batinnya.

Dari dalam, merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya, sosok "itu" menoleh tepat ke arah si pemuda manis yang tengah mengintip dari jendela. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat sosok yang terhalang oleh jendela itu mengkerut. Sosok itu berjalan menuju pintu toko dan membukanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri si pemuda manis dan berseru jahil kepadanya,

“Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri dari situ? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?, aku tahu diriku ini sangat tampan. Karena itu, masuklah dan kau dapat melihat wajah tampanku dari dekat.”

Pemuda itu mendelik, lalu ia membalas dengan datar.

“Yoon Jaehyuk, ada apa dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu? dasar tidak tahu malu.”

Yang dipanggil Yoon Jaehyuk itu terkekeh sekali lagi, sangat menikmati reaksi pemuda dihadapannya.

“Hahaha! meskipun begitu kau tetap datang ke sini kan Asahi? Ayo, masuklah! aku sudah menunggumu. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu bunga yang baru saja dikirim hari ini.”

Dengan senyuman manisnya, Jaehyuk membukakan pintu masuk toko dan memberikan gestur "silahkan masuk" pada Asahi. Asahi melihat kelakuan aneh Yoon Jaehyuk hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan dan wajah datar.

* * *

Setelah masuk kedalam toko, Asahi mengintarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan,

 _“Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya, toko bunga ini memang sangat cantik!”_ ia bermonolog.

Di seluruh ruangan tercium wangi bunga yang segar dan khas. Setiap sudut dipenuhi beragam jenis bunga, tertata dengan rapih dan indah. Semua itu dilakukan oleh Jaehyuk si florist paruh waktu.

Iya, paruh waktu. Nyatanya Yoon Jaehyuk adalah seorang Siswa, ia sepantaran dengan Asahi. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaan sambilan. Namun, sepertinya ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cukup baik.

Yoon Jaehyuk berjalan menuju sebuah pot bunga berwarna coklat. “Asahi, kemari! lihatlah bunga ini benar-benar cocok untuk kau berikan kepada si Bang Yedam itu.”

Tak terduga, wajah Asahi seketika memerah. Ekspresinya begitu lucu karena berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dengan susah payah, ia membalas.

“T-tutup mulut Yoon Jaehyuk. dirimu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai saja Mashiho masih bekerja disini aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu dan akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk memesan bunga.”

Jaehyuk mencebik. “Sudah 7 hari aku disini, terimalah kenyataan. Mashiho sedang mengambil cutinya. Ia tidak akan kembali setidaknya 27 tujuh hari kedepan. Lupakan, ini bunga yang akan aku tunjukan.”

Mashiho, Takata Mashiho. Ia adalah Florist Blooming Garden yang sebelumnya. Asahi cukup dekat dengannya, namun Mashiho sejak tujuh hari lalu mengambil cuti panjang selama sebulan. Dan sebagai gantinya, Yoon Jaehyuk lah yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Jaehyuk bercerita kalau dirinya mendapat shift sore, karena pagi hari ia juga bersekolah seperti Asahi. 

Jaehyuk menggeser pot bunga yang ia ingin tunjukan kedepan agar lebih mudah dilihat. Bunga itu berwarna putih, tidak terlalu besar, kelopaknya berlapis lapis membentuk tingkatan yang sangat indah. Ditengahnya, terdapat putik yang berwarna kuning.

"Lihat, indah bukan?" 

Memang benar, bunga ini indah sekali. 

"Jadi... bunga apa ini?"

Jaehyuk tersenyum, ia menjawab pertanyaan Asahi dengan senang hati

"Ini Camellia. Secara keseluruhan bunga ini melambangkan cinta dan kesetiaan sepasang kekasih. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud, kau ingatkan? aku pernah menjelaskan padamu, setiap jenis dan warna memiliki makna yang berbeda. Bunga Camellia putih jika diberikan kepada seorang lelaki, bunga ini bisa menjadi pesan tersirat. Si pemberi menyerahkan bunga ini dengan harapan seseorang yang menerimanya akan mendapat keberuntungan. Jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kemarin kau bercerita padaku Bang Yedam akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi kan? sesuai dengan keinginanmu yang ingin memberikannya setangkai bunga selama 30 hari, kupikir bunga camellia ini akan sangat sesuai jika kau berikan padanya."

Asahi memperhatikan penjelasan jaehyuk yang panjang dan lebar itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi matanya tak dapat berbohong. Mata sewarna madu itu berbinar binar memperhatikan penjelasan Jaehyuk.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuk kelopak Camellia putih itu. 

_"Keberuntungan untuk seseorang...."_

Pikirannya melayang, Asahi membayangkan sosok Bang Yedam yang ramah dan hangat terkejut ketika melihat bunga putih itu di dalam lokernya. Ah... membayangkannya saja wajah asahi sudah memerah.

Yoon Jaehyuk yang melihatnya mengernyit heran. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Asahi.

"Asahi, Asahi, Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Imajinasinya buyar, Asahi tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. 

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil ini satu tangkai." Ujarnya.

Jaehyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Asahi. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah gunting tangkai. Setelah berhasil menggunting setangkai dengan rapih, si florist membersihkan daun daun yang tak beraturan lalu bunga itu ia bungkus menggunakan wrapping papper agar bunganya tidak rusak. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan cekatan dan rapih. 

"Sudah selesai, ini bungamu. Jangan lupa, taruh ditempat yang sejuk. Jika kau tidak ingin menggunakan bungkusnya, kau dapat mengeluarkannya lalu taruh di vas bunga berisi air agar tetap segar." Jaehyuk berkata sembari menyerahkannya kepada Asahi.

"Hmm, baiklah.Terimakasih untuk bunganya Jaehyuk. Aku akan pulang"

"Hei, bagaimana denganku? mana terimakasih untukku??" jawab Jaehyuk tak terima.

"Selamat tinggal." Sosok ramping itu langsung berjalan tanpa memedulikan protes si florist.

Jaehyuk memperhatikan sosok Asahi yang perlahan menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya dengan senyum sendu.

"Semoga beruntung, Hamada Asahi." Ucapnya pelan.

Jaehyuk berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, ia menghembuskan nafas berat melihat list pesanan yang belum terselesaikan. Kemudian ia lanjut mengerjakan pesanan itu satu demi satu

-Tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi melirik jam di tangannya sekali lagi.

5 menit

Tersisa waktu 5 menit lagi untuk menaruh Camellia putih yang ia genggam erat ke dalam loker Bang Yedam. Jika terlambat, tamatlah riwayatnya. Asahi tak sanggup memikirkan respon seperti apa yang akan Bang Yedam berikan ketika mengetahui si pengagum rahasia yang selama tujuh hari ini selalu menaruh bunga di lokernya ternyata si papan triplek Asahi.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Asahi telah memendam perasaannya semenjak tahun pertama. Alasannya sungguh sangat sederhana. Ketika itu, di hari upacara penerimaan siwa baru, Asahi kehilangan dompetnya. 

Mungkin dompet itu tidak sengaja terjatuh ketika ia sedang melihat daftar kelas di papan pengumuman. Karena posturnya yang mungil, ia mudah terhimpit diantara kerumunan orang. Ia yakin sekali ketika dirinya terhimpit diantara siswa lain dompetnya terjatuh. Salahnya memang, karena ia lupa menaruh dompetnya kembali kedalam tas.

Asahi baru menyadarinya ketika sudah sampai di halte bus. Ketika ia akan mengeluarkan kartu dari dompetnya, Asahi terkejut tidak mendapati dompetnya di dalam tas.

"Sial, pasti terjatuh di sekolah ketika aku terhimpit tadi." Pemuda manis itu menggerutu dalam hati

Panik, tentu saja ia panik. ia tak akan bisa pulang tanpa dompet dan kartunya. Dengan berat hati ia membawa kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun, ketika Asahi berbalik, ia terkejut. 

"Apakah kau Hamada Asahi?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia berkeringat, nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari. 

"Ya, itu aku."

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat lega. Ia tersenyum, kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Asahi mengernyit,

"Apa yang dilakukan anak ini?" Pikirnya. 

Rupanya yang dikeluarkan si pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah sebuah dompet hitam. Pemuda itu menyerahkan dompet hitam yang ia genggam kepada Asahi.

"Aku yakin kau sedang mencari ini, dompet ini kutemukan di koridor sekolah. Sebelumnya aku telah melihatmu meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah melihat isi dalam dompet ini, didalamnya terdapat kartu identitas.Ketika tersadar bahwa itu dirimu, aku segera berlari menuju halte, syukurlah ternyata aku tidak terlambat." pemuda itu menyeringai. Menyilaukan.

Asahi begitu terkejut, ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Dirinya sangat lega mengetahui bahwa dompetnya aman, bahkan pemuda di hadapannya ini berlari mencarinya untuk mengembalikan barang berharga milik Asahi. Betul-betul pemuda yang jujur. Namun Asahi hanya membalas dengan singkat.

"Terimakasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu, mmm....-

"Bang Yedam! Namaku Bang Yedam. Kau bisa memanggilku yedam, salam kenal Hamada Asahi." Si pemuda yang bernama Yedam itu membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Oh ya, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, maafkan aku. Syukurlah dompet ini telah kembali kepada pemiliknya. Jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai kehilangan lagi. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu Asahi!" 

Bang Yedam melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik kembali menuju sekolah mereka.

Sore itu, Asahi mematung. bersamaan dengan matanya yang memperhatikan sosok Yedam menjauh, hatinya berdesir hangat. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sejak saat itu, Jantung Hamada Asahi   
akan berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia memikirkan Bang Yedam

* * *

Syukurlah ketika sampai di sekolah, Asahi belum terlambat. Kaki kecilnya mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruang loker para siswa. Mata asahi berkeliaran mencari loker dengan nama Bang Yedam. Ketika matanya berhasil tertuju pada loker nomor 146, Asahi segera mengeluarkan setangkai Camellia yang telah ia pesan dari Yoon Jaehyuk tempo hari.

Sebelum meletakkan Camelia putih itu, Asahi sekali lagi menggerakan kepalanya. Memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya atau ia akan mati karena menahan malu yang tak dapat ia tanggung.

 _"Aman..."_ batinnya setelah yakin benar-benar tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Perlahan Asahi membuka pintu loker milik Bang Yedam. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia meletakkan setangkai Camellia Putih itu kedalam loker pujaan hatinya. 

Sebelum meninggalkan loker Yedam, Asahi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan selembar memo. Si manis mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menulis pesan singkat diatas memo tersebut.

Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, Asahi tersenyum manis. kertas memo itu ia letakan disamping Camellia Putih. Ketika ia hendak menutup pintu loker, Asahi mendengar suara seseorang samar-samar sedang mendekat. Dengan panik, ia segera menutup loker Bang Yedam dan berjalan menuju keluar. Kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Selamat pagi Asahi!!!"

Itu Bang Yedam. Seketika langkah Asahi terhenti. Kakinya membeku, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Tidak!!! jangan sampai Ban Yedam tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan. Susah payah Asahi mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Asahi menunjukan wajahnya menuju orang yang berbicara.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yedam." Asahi berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang datar dan dingin, seperti biasa. Asahi segera meninggalkan ruangan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki baru.

"WOAH BANG YEDAM!!! LAGI???? INI SUDAH 8 HARI BERTURUT!!, DIRIMU BENAR BENAR BERUNTUNG!" 

Rupanya suara itu berasal dari teman Bang Yedam. Yedam tersenyum, ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di memo.

"Goodluck for today, Fighting!!" baca yedam.

"Hm... bukankah ini pertamakalinya orang itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan? mengapa ia tidak mencantumkan inisialnya?"

"Haha, tidak masalah! siapapun yang mengirimkan ini aku sangat berterimakasih."

"Yah... jika kau berfikir seperti itu, yasudah."Si pemuda menggedikan bahunya.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, sampai jumpa nanti Kim Doyoung."

Kedua pria itu bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Asahi mendengarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

_"Tentu saja, siapa yang berfikir bahwa ini akan mudah Hamada Asahi? Jelas mereka saling menyukai. Apa yang masih kau harapkan?"_

Asahi menghela nafas berat, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, ponselnya bergetar. Asahi merogoh saku celananya, ia membuka pesan yang masuk. 

"Hei, Asahi. Hari ini apakah kau sibuk? Maukah kau membantuku? Akan kuberitahu jika kau menyetujuinya, bagaimana? mau kan? kau mau kan??? Kau harus mau :("

Itu pesan dari Yoon Jaehyuk. Pemuda itu... benar-benar... Asahi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengetik balasannya kepada Yoon Jaehyuk lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Sementara itu....

Yoon Jaehyuk yang sedaritadi gugup menunggu jawaban dari Asahi. Ia terus memperhatikan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada diatas mejanya dengan cemas. Begitu ponselnya bergetar, Ia menyambar segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk. Seketika itu juga ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seorang pemuda disebelahnya terlonjak kemudian balas berteriak.

"TUTUP MULUT YOON JAEHYUK! DEMI TUHAN INI MASIH PAGI, JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN!!"

"PARK JIHOON KAU HARUS TAHU! DIA MEMBALAS PESANKU! DIA MEMBALAS PESANKUUUU!!!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park Jihoon merebut ponsel milik sahabatnya, ikut membaca pesan yang ada didalamnya. Kemudian dirinya menatap Yoon Jaehyuk dengan tatapan aneh.

"Orang yang dimabuk cinta itu memang aneh" Park jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Yoon Jaehyuk, ia tidak peduli. Dirinya sekali lagi membaca pesan itu.

_"Baiklah"_

Hanya pesan singkat dari Asahi. Tetapi itu mampu membuat Jaehyuk tersenyum seperti orang gila. 

_"Sore kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan."_ Begitu pikirnya. 

  
-Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Seharian ini Yoon Jaehyuk begitu ribut, tak bisa diam sama sekali. Pemuda yang dimabuk cinta itu tidak berhenti melirik jarum jam, entah jam dinding dikelasnya, jam tangannya, bahkan jam di ponselnya demi menanti bel pulang berbunyi. Atau sesekali ia akan merecoki sahabatnya Park Jihoon.

“Park Jihoon, katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi kan?”

Satu jam kemudian,

“Park Jihoon, aku yakin ini bukan mimpi!”

Dua jam kemudian,

“Astaga! Park Jihoon aku ketiduran, berapa jam lagi menuju bel pulang???”

Tiga jam....

“Park Jihoon!!! kenapa bel pulang belum berbunyi??!?!!”

Empat jam....

“Park Ji-”

“DEMI TUHAN YOON JAEHYUK TUTUP MULUTMU ITU! ASTAGA INI BAHKAN BELUM TENGAH HARI, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAANMU LAGI JIKA ITU MENGENAI PUJAAN HATIMU!”

Begitulah, hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dan penuh penderitaan bagi Park Jihoon.

Ketika akhirnya bel yang ditunggu berbunyi, seketika itu juga suaranya menjadi suara terindah yang pernah Yoon Jaehyuk dan Park Jihoon dengar. Yang satu gembira karena akan segera bertemu sosok yang disukainya, yang satu lagi lega bukan main karena penderitaan ia dihari itu akhirnya selesai.

Jaehyuk secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan sekolah, pergi menuju halte bus di depan sekolahnya. Untungnya semesta berpihak kepadanya hari itu. Bus telah tiba di halte seakan menunggunya datang. Melihat bus di depan mata, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menaiki bus itu menuju toko.

Setelah bus berhenti, Jaehyuk turun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Ia berjalan seperti orang gila, seyum lebar tak luntur dari wajahnya. Siapa yang peduli? Park Jihoon bahkan sedang tidak bersamanya, ia tak perlu khawatir menjadi sasaran empuk omelan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula Yoon Jaehyuk itu tampan, dan ia sangat mengetahui kelebihan dari tampangnya itu. Siapa yang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh jika melihat seorang pemuda tampan menebar senyum disepanjang jalan?

* * *

Jaehyuk telah sampai di depan toko. Karena dia mendapat bagian shift sore. Didalamnya sudah ada karyawan lain yang berjaga. Ia membuka pintu toko, Karyawan yang berada di dalam pun menoleh. Ia terlihat seperti terburu-buru.

“Oh, itu kau ternyata. Selamat datang jaehyuk-ah! Kebetulan sekali aku ada urusan mendadak, maafkan aku.

“Tidak masalah Hyung-nim. Bergegaslah, sisanya serahkan saja padaku.”

“Kiriman bunga hari ini dan daftar pesanan sudah kutaruh semua dimeja, Terimakasih banyak Jaehyuk-ah! selamat tinggal!” Kemudian pria itu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyuk seorang diri.

Setelah karyawan itu pergi, Jaehyuk segera mengenakan apron kerjanya, ia mulai membersihkan toko. Itu memang kegiatan rutin yang selalu jaehyuk lakukan sebelum mulai bekerja.

Setelah selesai berbenah sedikit, ia pergi menuju meja kerjanya untuk melihat apa saja yang telah ditinggalkan hyung-nimnya tadi.

“Hm.... tidak banyak, hanya 5 buket yang akan di ambil, sekarang aku hanya harus mengerjakan 2 buket lagi dan... Whoa! Kiriman kali ini lumayan banyak ya ternyata.” Jaehyuk berbicara sembari melihat tumpukan bunga yang berada di mejanya.

“Kring!”

Mendengar suara bel pintu, netranya segera menuju sumber suara.

“Hai...”

Itu Asahi.

“Deg” Jantung Jaehyuk menggila. Namun, sedetik kemudian Jaehyuk tersadar. Ia memasang senyum tampannya dan segera menyapa si manis yang telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

“Kemarilah aku sudah menunggumu.”

Asahi mendengus, “Memintaku datang tiba-tiba, tidak pula memberitahuku apa tujuannya, ini namanya pemaksaan.”

Jaehyuk terkekeh, “Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Ayo kemarilah, tidak-kah kau lihat dimejaku telah dipenuhi sesuatu?”

Asahi menurut, ia membawa kedua kakinya menuju meja kerja Yoon Jaehyuk sembari memperhatikan setumpuk bungkusan yang berada di mejanya.

“Bunga...lagi?”

“Iya.”

“Mengapa banyak sekali? bukankah disini sudah ada berbagai jenis bunga?”

“Hehehe, itulah yang ingin kutunjukan padamu hari ini. Bunga yang dirawat dan ditanam di toko kami hanyalah bunga yang umum dipesan saja, sedangkan bunga-bunga khusus yang hanya mekar di musim tertentu akan diantarkan oleh supplier kami. Yang tertumpuk dimeja ini merupakan bunga-bunga musim semi.”

“Hm... lalu, kau memintaku kemari untuk membantu apa?”

Jaehyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dengan kikuk. Detak jantungnya sama sekali tidak dapat diajak berkompromi.

“U-uh... begini... Maukah kau menemaniku merapihkan semua ini? mungkin membantuku sedikit? oh, tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi... u-uh....”

Asahi menahan tawanya, “Kau memintaku untuk membantumu? boleh saja. Tapi apa untungnya untukku?”

“Tentu saja ada! tidakkah kau merasa beruntung menemani orang tampan sepertiku? Aww! baiklah aku hanya bercanda, bunga untuk yedam yang akan kau ambil hari ini kuberikan secara gratis.” Jaehyuk meringis ketika sikunya dicubit oleh Asahi.

“Hanya untuk hari ini?” Asahi menatap lekat wajah Jaehyuk.

“Baiklah-baiklah... selama se-”

“Hanya bercanda.”

“Eh?”

“Aku hanya bercanda Jaehyuk, sekarang cepatlah mulai bekerja. Kau akan merangkai pesanan dan aku akan menunggumu sembari mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.”

“Baiklah...”

Jaehyuk rasa, ia harus segera bangun dari mimpi ini, terasa begitu nyata!

* * *

Asahi mengerjakan tugasnya sambil sesekali melirik jaehyuk yang tengah berkutat dengat alat-alat merangkai bunga, entah apa itu namanya Asahi tak tahu. Tampaknya, Jaehyuk begitu serius, Asahi memperhatikan pemuda itu sembari tersenyum tipis.

“Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?” Jaehyuk yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh menghadap Asahi

“A-aku tidak butuh apapun.” Asahi menjadi salah tingkah.

“Sungguh? maafkan aku karena membuatmu harus menemaniku disini.”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tidak masalah Jaehyuk.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sedikit lagi. Katakan saja padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu.”

“Hmn.”

* * *

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewati, Jaehyuk tampak telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pemuda tampan itu memperhatikan karyanya dengan puas. Ia lalu menghampiri meja kerjanya yang ditempati Asahi, sekadar untuk mengambil tumpukan bunga yang perlu ia rapihkan.

“Jadi, kau ingin aku membantumu melakukan apa?”

“Aku berubah pikiran, kau tak usah membantuku Asahi. Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. maaf sudah merepotkanmu.”

“Ck.”

Asahi berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mengambil 1 ikat bunga yang masih terbungkus rapih.

“Yang ini? aku apakan?”

“Uh... kau serius?”

“Yasudah, aku pulang.”

“Jangan! Baiklah, jangan langsung membukanya. Pertama-tama yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengeluarkan semua vas yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin.”

Jaehyuk berjalan menuju lemari pendingin khusus untuk menaruh bunga. Didalam lemari itu telah berjajar vas bunga bening berbentuk tabung yang kosong. Jaehyuk membuka lemari pendingin itu dan mulai mengeluarkan vas kosong itu satu persatu.

“Asahi, kau mau mencuci vas atau membersihkan lemari?”

“Mencuci saja.”

“Baiklah, di westafel sudah ada semua alat yang kau perlukan.”

Asahi tidak berbicara lagi, ia langsung menuju wetafel yang ditunjukan oleh Jaehyuk dan mulai mencuci vas bening itu satu persatu dengan telaten. Sementara itu Jaehyuk juga sibuk membersihkan lemari pendingin, sesekali melayani pelanggan yang hendak mengambil pesanan mereka.

Setelah selesai membersihkan lemari pendingin Jaehyuk beralih ke meja kerjanya untuk mengeksekusi setumpuk bunga yang maish terbungkus.

“Selanjutnya apa lagi?”

Jaehyuk tidak sadar Asahi telah selesai mencuci semua vas, dan kini pemuda manis itu telah berdiri disampingnya. Menunggu instruksi berikutnya dari Jaehyuk. Melihat Asahi menikmati kegiatannya, Jaehyuk tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia berkata,

“Duduklah disampingku, Aku akan mengajarimu cara merapihkan setangkai bunga.”

Asahi menurut. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Jaehyuk. Ia memperhatikan Jaehyuk yang membuka bungkus pertama. Jaehyuk mengeluarkan bunga itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Didepannya juga telah berjajar berbagai jenis gunting, entah apa fungsinya. Asahi Tak tahu menahu”

“Sebelum dimasukan kedalam vas, kita harus merapihkan tiap tangkai bunga terlebih dahulu. Contohnya seperti daun-daun yang tak beraturan ini. Untuk menyingkirkan daun-daun ini, gunakan gunting yang kecil. Kemudian, jika Ada tangkai yang berduri, gunakan gunting yang ini. Setelah semua bersih dan rapih, bunga-bunga ini baru boleh dipindahkan kedalam vas. Kau mengerti?” Ujar jaehyuk sembari memperagakan cara membersihkan setangkai bunga.

“Hmn, aku mengerti.”

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, hening dan sunyi menyelimuti toko. Keduanya begitu larut dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing. Jaehyuk yang merasa situasi ini begitu kaku, diam-diam melirik Asahi yang tengah berkutat dengan setangkai bunga. Kemudian, ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Asahi yang begitu serius, sesekali dahinya memunculkan beberapa kerutan menandakan ia sedikit kesulitan.

“Asahi.”

“Hm?”

“Asahi.”

“Ya.”

“Asahi”

“Ada apa?”

“Asa-

“Tutup mulutmu Yoon Jaehyuk.” Asahi akhirnya menatap Jaehyuk dengan pandangan kesal.

“Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu datang kesini.”

“Tak ada alasan khusus.”

“Jangan berbohong, Apa terjadi sesuatu?”

Asahi terdiam beberapa saat. Ragu untuk menceritakannya kepada Jaehyuk atau tidak.

“Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau memang kau merasa tidak nyaman.”

“Jaehyuk-ah, bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata sedang mengejar orang lain?”

Jaehyuk terdiam

Apakah Asahi tau?

Apakah rahasianya terbongkar?

Bagaimana ini? apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Asahi?

“A-aku...”

Asahi menaruh tangkai bunganya, ia menghela nafas berat. Netra sewarna madu itu meredup. Ia menunduk, kemudian berkata.

“Yedam, sepertinya ia memiliki seseorang dihatinya”

“H-huh?” “Apa tidak salah dengar?” batin Jaehyuk.

“Awalnya aku ragu, itu sebabnya aku tak memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, semakin hari sepertinya keraguanku semakin terkikis. Orang itu selalu bersamanya, mereka sangat akrab. Aku dapat melihatnya, tatapan itu. Jelas Yedam menyukainya. “

Jaehyuk butuh waktu untuk memproses informasi yang baru saja ia terima. Yedam menyukai orang lain? bukankah ia hanya perlu meminta Asahi melupakannya? dengan begitu bukankah peluang ia untuk mendapatkan Asahi akan lebih besar?. Namun, nyatanya yang keluar dari mulutnya tak seperti itu.

“Bagaimana bisa kau menyerah dengan begitu cepat?” Ujar Jaehyuk.

Pemuda itu memutar kursi Asahi, memposisikan pemuda manis itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

“Dengarkan aku! jika kau memang menyukai dirinya, kejarlah! jangan menyerah. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah Bang Yedam benar-benar menyukai orang itu atau tidak. Lagipula perasaan orang itu bisa berubah, kau tak akan tahu jika kau menyerah sekarang. Atau kau mau usahamu untuk memberikannya bunga selama ini sia-sia begitu saja?”

Asahi mendongak, netranya bertemu dengan netra kelam milik Jaehyuk yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

“Orang ini..... mengapa ia begitu serius?” pikirnya.

“Jangan khawatir, aku selalu siap untuk membantumu. Kapanpun kau butuh, kau dapat menghubungiku. Jadi, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyerah?”

Asahi tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat serius. Haruskah dirinya mengikuti saran Jaehyuk? Ia kemudian memperhatikan Jaehyuk yang berada di depannya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Yah... tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? sesekali ia ingin menantang dirinya sendiri. Untuk mencoba keluar dari zona nyamannya. Ia harus berubah. Jika tidak, sampai kapan ia akan tetap seperti ini?. Lagipula Jaehyuk telah berjanji untuk membantunya kan?.

“Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya semampuku... Kau pun harus memegang janjimu Yoon Jaehyuk.”

“Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melanggar janjiku sendiri?”

“Baiklah, deal?” Asahi mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaehyuk tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Asahi dengan senang hati.

“Deal”

* * *

Tak terasa, langit sudah menggelap. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga jam 7 malam. Semua pekerjaan telah selesai, Jaehyuk hanya tinggal membersihkan toko sebelum ia bersiap untuk pulang.

Jaehyuk menaruh bunga-bunga yang telah ia dan Asahi bersihkan bersama ke dalam vas berisi air khusus untuk menjaga kesegaran bunga-bunga itu. Kemudian, ia membawa vas-vas itu menuju lemari pendingin dan segera menaruhnya kedalam dengan hati-hati.

“Asahi, Kau tidak bersiap pulang?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Asahi?”

Jaehyuk mengarahkan pandangannya mencari sosok manis yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya sedari petang. Netranya menemukan sosok manis itu telah terlelap di atas meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya ia tekuk di meja untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Melihat Asahi telah tertidur, Jaehyuk jadi tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia menghampiri Asahi dan mengambil kusi untuk duduk disebelahnya. Jaehyuk menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang kepalanya agar dapat memperhatikan Asahi yang telah terlelap.

Wajah Asahi yang terlelap begitu damai. Jaehyuk tidak bosan melihat detail wajah pemuda manis itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Dengan ragu ia membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah orang yang disukainya. Jaehyuk perlahan mengusap pipi Asahi dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, tangannya mulai merapihkan poni Asahi yang terjatuh menutupi wajah manisnya.

Jaehyuk tersenyum hangat,

“Asahi.... terimakasih untuk hari ini. Maafkan aku karena memintamu untuk membantuku di sini. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.” bisiknya pelan

-Tbc


End file.
